Home
by broken-trinkets
Summary: Realised the lack of J'onn stories and decided to write one in tribute of the man who brought the Justice League together. Diana comforts her dearest friend when he is missing his home planet dearly. A J'onn/Diana friendship one-shot, read and review please!


Realised the meagre amount of J'onn centric fanfictions on the net and wrote this, in tribute of the man who brought the Justice League together. He really is such an underrated character and is arguably the strongest character of them all, both physically and mentally. He is especially not shown much anymore, since the League expanded and he's on moniter duty almost all the time. So here's a little one shot centered around the Martian Manhunter and my favourite Justice League character, Wonder Woman.

Yes I realise this may not get many hits or reviews, since I can count the number of J'onn centric stories with reviews with my hands, but I decided to write this anyway, to show support for one of my favourite Justice League characters. He really needs more love, the poor guy's been through a lot.

Read and review please! First time writing a Justice League fic that isn't centered around BMWW.

* * *

But I don't know where you are, so I'll just stay here alone. Wonderin' why you've ran so far from home.

* * *

The proud, stunning Champion of the Gods walked down the hallway of the watchtower. Memories of what happened earlier floating in her mind, remembering how broken J'onn looked, and she just knew he was missing his planet dearly. She walked into the control room and found just the person she was looking for.

"Diana, is there something that troubles you?" J'onn asked with concern in his orange eyes.

Diana let out a soft chuckle. Her green friend always did have a way of being the biggest comforter in the entire Justice League. He was such a nice person, to say the least. He always put others before himself, and would very often help out when he felt distress or sadness in the tower due to his telepathic abilities. She always thought that J'onn was criminally underrated. He had the powerset of Superman, could shape shift, is a telepath and has many other extra ordinary powers. In addition, he is extremely smart, his detective skills could rival even Shayera's and Bruce's. He is the heart of the tower, almost always on watch duty. She swears that he needs to get out and explore the world more often.

"No, my friend. But I fear there is something troubling you instead. Care to share?" Diana spoke softly as she sat next to him, both looking out of the window, onto Earth.

"And I thought I was the telepath here." J'onn responded playfully, with a small, rare smlie playing on his lips.

"You're not the only one who misses their home here, J'onn." Diana said solemnly. Granted, she was from Earth, but was brought up on a island filled with immortal Amazons. And she'd been exiled. Of course, she loved her new home here on Earth, and could never go back to thinking of Thymescira as her home, but she missed it nonetheless.

"I am aware, Diana. You, Superman and Hawkgirl have also had your homes taken away from you. Superman, in particular, is in the same plight as I am. But Shayera has found solace in John, Kal El has a life as Clark Kent. I can't help but feel quite, lost in this new strange world." He admitted.

"Just remember, J'onn. We're always here for you. I can't even begin to imagine how it must have felt like, to have to go through what you had to. But all I know is that you're here with us. We're your new family, J'onn. And we're here to stay. Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Flash and Batman. Clark Kent, John Stewart, Shayera Hol, Diana Prince, Wally West and Bruce Wayne. No matter how you put it, the seven of us? We're family now. No matter how much we fight, or disagree, or however much Bruce tries to deny it," this earned her a chuckle from the stoic Martian, "We are family. And we'll never leave you alone, J'onn. Not in this lifetime." Diana put her hand on his and gave him a warm smile.

"Losing my first family... My children, my wife, my friends, my entire planet. Diana I will not lie, it was extremely difficult. And then I was trapped here on Earth, and often thought that there was nothing left to live for. But then I had this pull, had this instict, to call six other heroes to help me in my quest to rid the Galaxy of the beings that destroyed my world. I could have called anybody, but there was a reason six of you were called. I could have called Black Canary, or Green Arrow, or even Captain Atom, but it was the six of you. I know now, that somehow, in that crisis, it gave me a new home. A new family. And for that I am thankful." J'onn reassured her with a smile.

Sensing that he wanted to be alone for awhile, Diana smiled and stood up. Before leaving, she turned back and said, "I know this may sound quite horrid, but I'm glad I was exiled. I'm glad I made the choice to abandon my life amongst the Amazons, and responded to your telepathic call. I would never have met my new family, my new home. Thank you, J'onn. FOr changing my life, for changing all our lives." And with that, she left.

J'onn stood up, with a warm smile on his face. Indeed, he thought. God bless the broken road that led him straight to them. This was his new family now, no matter how much he missed his wife and kids. He had a new duty, new purpose in life. And most importantly? A new family that he could always rely on.

He had wondered around the galaxy for a very long time, searching for a purpose, a reason to continue living. In those months, he had been completely on his own in solitude. Giving him a lot of time to think about the events on Mars, about the destruction of everyone he ever knew. He was quite sure no one had felt so lonely before. But then he came to Earth, and met all these new, wonderful people. They could never take the place of the family he had lost, but they would be his new family, one that he had come to love almost as much as his family on Mars.

It was then that he realised, he wasn't alone. With a smile, he walked out of the room, planning to get an iced mocha for one of his best friends, to express his gratitude for her being there for him. He was never going be alone again, not with the Justice League around.


End file.
